Valérie Damidot, ennemie number 1 des ninjas
by mangasgirl
Summary: Le QG de l'ASK va vivre un véritable chamboulement qui le retournera complètement et tous cela grâce ou plutôt à cause d'une célèbre émission de relooking d'intérieur.


Ceci est une fiction sur le groupe Anti-Saku [rat] plus connu sous les initiales ASK. Toutes ressemblances avec des faits ou encore des personnes existant ou ayant existés serait tout bonnement….voulu MUAHAHAHAHA (ceci est sensé être un rire démoniaque jouez le jeu et tremblez.) Bonne lecture :

Aaaaaaaaaaaah, le QG ! Lieu accueillant les membres de l'ASK, endroit plein de calme, de paix et de sérénité… enfin quand tous le monde est de sortis. C'est un matin comme les autres et pourtant se jour restera dans les sphincters heu non les anales, enfin bref dans la mémoire de chacun. Tout cela avait débuté au aurore, Hotarobi et Kaeru venait de finir le best-of des émissions de D&co et avaient réfléchis toute la nuit, la chambre de Tetsuo est dorénavant libre puisque se dernier est parti dans le camp adverse tel le traitre qu'il est et que… Hum hum *tousse* désolé je m'éloigne un peu du sujet, où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Donc je disais que vu qu'il y a une chambre de libre il serait peut-être bon de la redécorée complètement du sol au plafond (surtout le plafond car vu les traces blanches on voit qu'il a passé du bon temps avec sa main droite). Cela lui redonnera un petit coup de neuf et pour un nouveau membre c'est toujours plus agréable. Ainsi nos deux rousses préférées ont décidées de se la jouer Valérie Damidot. Elles cherchèrent dans leurs armoires des salopettes trop grandes pour elles aux couleurs flashes puis elles se rendirent au sous-sol pour prendre des pinceaux et de la peinture. La maladresse étant leur point fort elles tombèrent dans l'escalier (décidément il est mortel cet escalier *repense à Claire qui c'est cassée la gueule*). Le boucan qu'elles firent réveilla les deux autres seuls occupants (les autres sont en missions). Night arriva le premier, mal réveillé, décoiffé et la tête encore dans le cul et avec un magnifique bas de pyjama nyan cat :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que tous se merdier ?

Hotarobi se releva :

-Rien rien. On veut juste redécorer la chambre de Tetsuo.

Kaeru rampa jusqu'à la chambre :

- Le travail ne va pas se faire tous seul. Allez ! Night tu nous aide ?

-Moi ? Sa va pas la tête ?

-On peut pas dormir tranquille ici ?

- Tenshi tu tombe bien, vient nous aidez !

-A faire quoi ?

-Elles veulent repeindre la chambre de Tetsuo.

-IL EST HORS DE QUESSTION QUE JE RENTRE DANS LA CHAMBRE DE TETSUO !

-Mais c'est plus sa chambre !

-Peut-être mais il y a des choses contre-natures qui sont restées.

-Tant pis alors !

-HOTARO-CHAN. L'ECHELLE EST LOURDE ! hurla Kaeru de la chambre.

-Kaeru est là aussi ?

-Bah oui pourquoi ? J'ARRIVE !

Un éclair passa devant Hotarobi :

-LAISSE J'Y VAIS !

-AH BAH D'ACCORD.

-Tenshi ? Tu viens nous aider ? C'est gentil de ta part.

Hotarobi se retourna vers Night :

-Et toi ? Tu viens nous donner un coup de main ?

-Nan mais tu m'a bien regardé ? J'ai une tête de bob le bricoleur ?

« Dans la chambre »

-Le bricoleur.

-On peut le faire !

-Le bricoleur.

-Oui on peut !

« Retour dans le couloir »

-Je crois que tu devrais les surveiller.

Night partit, Hotarobi passa la tête par la porte et ce qu'elle vit lui fit froid dans le dos…

-Bah quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-On fait des enfants !

-TENSHI ! Rien j'ai juste basculée en avant pendant qu'il me tenait sur ses épaules.

Devant Hotarobi se tenais, allongé de tous son long Tenshi, et par-dessus ce dernier Kaeru, sauf que cette dernière faisait plus face à ses partis intimes qu'à son visage. Elle se releva :

-Bon, on commence ?

-Oui, c'est partis !

-Alors, d'abord faut virer tous les meubles.

-Ok, Tenshi tu t'en charge.

-Et pourquoi sa serait moi le déménageur ?

Hotarobi l'empoigna par le col :

-Parce que tu es petit et insignifiant et que je te tabasse si tu refuse !

-Mais…

-S'il te plait. *demanda Kaeru d'une voix mielleuse*

-Bon Bon.

Tenshi commença à vider chambre, le lit ne passant pas par la porte, il le fit traverser par la fenêtre. Kaeru et Hotarobi se penchèrent à la fenêtre :

-Il vaudrait mieux le bruler. Je crains que même le bois du lit ne soit été atteint par sa perversité.

-T'imagine tomber enceinte juste en t'allongeant dans ses draps.

Elles frissonnèrent de dégout :

-On a qu'à le poncer et le repeindre.

-Oui pourquoi pas. Qui s'en charge ?

Kaeru et Hotarobi se retournèrent vers Tenshi :

-Tenshiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

-Bon sa va j'ai comprit.

Il partit, pendant se temps les filles arrachèrent le papier peint vert bouteille et recouvrit de scotch les prises et le bord des fenêtres. Elles commencèrent par peindre un mur d'une magnifique couleur rose saumon. Trouvant cette couleur splendide elles décidèrent de tout repeindre avec du sol au plafond. Après avoir finit le plafond elles souhaitèrent sortir pour faire une pause et boire un café. Problème, la porte à disparue. Dans leur empressement elles avaient repeint la porte de la même couleur que les murs. La panique les envahies et elles se précipitèrent vers la fenêtre. Impossible de l'ouvrir, le scotch était trop bien fixé. Elles finirent par s'évanouir suite aux émanations toxiques de la peinture fraiche. Lorsqu'elles se réveillèrent elles étaient dans leur chambre respective. Elles sortirent encore vaseuse et ne se souvenaient plus de rien. C'est une fois l'une face à l'autre qu'une partie des événements leurs revinrent. Elles se précipitèrent dans l'ancienne chambre de Tetsuo et découvrir une toute nouvelle pièce. La chambre était dorénavant chocolat et turquoise (Beurk), un lit en bois sombre trônait en face de la fenêtre ainsi qu'une grande penderie à gauche de la porte. Hotarobi se retourna vers Kaeru :

-Pas mal.

-Oui, je trouve cela assez réussit pour des débutantes tel que nous.

Night et Tenshi arrivèrent :

-Alors vous avez finit ?

-Oui ! TADAAAAM !

Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre a leur tour et furent « surpris » :

-Pas mal.

-On est carrément trop forte ouai.

Elles se mirent à danser et ne voyaient pas Tenshi se pencher vers Night, elles n'entendirent pas non plus se qu'ils se disaient:

-Tu compte leur dirent quand que nous avons dut le transporter dans leur chambre et appeler des artisans du village voisin pour réparer toutes leurs conneries et que sa nous a coûté beaucoup plus cher que si nous les avions fait venir dès le début? Hum ?

-Et bien disons que je le ferais quand tu diras à Kaeru que tu à profité qu'elle soit inconsciente pour lui mettre un polichinelle dans le tiroir si tu vois se que je veux dire ?

-Que nenni.

-Je t'ai entendu tu sais.

- Elles ne sont pas prête d'être au courant alors.

-Oui mais regarde comme elles sont heureuses.

Kaeru et Hotarobi s'approchèrent d'eux en souriant :

-Voilà, Hotaro-chan et moi on a bien réfléchies et après une petite discussion nous avons décidées que nous allons refaire tous le QG cela sera du gâteau au vu de notre talent certain pour la décoration d'intérieure.

-Fantastique comme idée, non ?

-Euh…oui merveilleux.

Tenshi et Night se regardèrent un instant :

-Bon bah moi je retourne me coucher.

Night partit en direction de sa chambre.

-Kaeru vient avec moi, je dois te parler un instant.

Avant de lui donner le temps de répliquer il lui prit le poignet et l'entraina en direction de sa chambre. Il ralentit son pas et se retourna un instant et vis Hotarobi commencer à prendre les mesures du couloir, il reprit son chemin de plus belle et se dit mentalement qu'après sa révélation faite à sa femme il devra réveiller Night afin que se dernier lui donne l'adresse des artisans pour que ceux-ci se préparent à une nouvelle intervention de grande envergure au sein du QG.

FIN.

*prend un micro et monte sur scène sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement (faut bien rêver)* Je tiens à remercier les acteurs euh pardon les membres du groupe d'avoir participés activement (ils n'ont fait que jouer), je remercie particulièrement Vina et Night nos deux chefs qui m'ont laissée tournée dans l'enceinte même du QG et je n'oublie pas de remercier également tous les autres membres qui non pas étés cités, pour y remédier j'appelle sur scène :

-cameraman : Izumi (en même tant à force de filmer en cachette les ébats des autres membres sa lui fait de l'expérience)

-costumière : Yuuna (si tu pouvais arrêter de me tripoter pendant les essayages)

-sons et lumières : Jasde (arrête de nous mettre des filtres de couleurs jaune)

-maquilleuse : Oroshimara (non on ne lèche pas le visage pour démaquiller plus vite)

-cascadeur : Tetsuo (le pauvre, quel travail ingrat)

-accessoiriste : Sven (on ne va pas y toucher à ton placard)

Merci à vous tous et merci aussi à vous *pointe le lecteur du doigt*, vous qui êtes derrière cet écran, un grand merci pour avoir lus jusqu'ici *salue et pars encore sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement*.


End file.
